ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toons Unite!
This movie is based on Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion series and the third Cartoon Network era, Toon City, featuring your favorite Cartoon Network characters united against some our greatest villains to save their universe. Plot On Tiki Island the Wise Crab (Jeff Bennett) notices the Cartoon Network Universe in trouble because every villain that they faced has teamd up to destroy their universe. So he sommons up the greatest heroes Ami (Janice Kawaye), Yumi (Grey DeLisle), Dexter (Candi Milo), Ed Edd n Eddy (Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent, Tony Sampson), The Poweruff Girls (Catherine Cavadini, Tara Strong, E.G Daily), Ben Tenayson (Yuri Lowenthal), Juniper Lee (Lara Jill Miller), Johnny Bravo (Jeff Bennett), Coop (David DeLuise), Kiva (Wendee Lee), Gail and Maz (Melissa Sturm and Lupita Nyong'o) and Jamie (Steven Blum). Then they tell the heroes that their villains that they faced have teamed up to destroy their universe. The Crab then trains them and takes them to their camp and portal central. The heroes stop various enemies, and then find the Sector V Kids Next Door (Ben Dickson, Lauren Tom, Dee Bradley Baker, Cree Summer). Then they go Shipwreck Cliff and rescue Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) from Mojo Jojo's robots. Then they find camp, and are given a mission to go into Orchid Bay City (Juniper Lee's dimension) to find the the Happy Person (Dee Dee) (Kathryn Cressida) and to Endsville (Billy and Mandy's dimension) to find Billy, Grim, and Mandy (Richard Steven Horvitz, Greg Eagles, Grey DeLisle). Meanwhile in Bellwood (Ben 10's dimension) Tom and Jerry, and Gwen (Meagan Smith) founds a Dexter communicator fell out of the sky and he tells them that the villains that they faced are coming together to destroy their universe. Characters Heroes *Wise Crab (voiced by Jeff Bennett): The leader of Tiki Island and the protector of the Cartoon Network Universe *Ben Tennyson (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): The main protagonist *Young Ben Tennyson (voiced by Tara Strong) *Rex Salazar (voiced by Daryl Sabara): *Eds, Edd/"Double D" and Eddy (voiced by Matt Hill, Samual Vincent, Tony Sampson) *Dexter (voiced by Candi Milo) *KND Sector V **Numbah 1 (voiced by Ben Disken) **Numbah 2 (voiced by Ben Disken) **Numbah 3 (voiced by Lauren Tom) **Numbah 4 (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) **Numbah 5 (voiced by Cree Summer) *Billy () *Mandy () *Grim (voiced by Greg Eagles) *Irwin () *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossum (voiced by Catherine Cavadini) **Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong) **Buttercup (voiced by E.G Daily) *Mac and Bloo *Wilt *Coco *Edwardo *Chowder and Kimchi *Ami and Yumi (voiced by Janice Kawaye and Grey DeLisle) *Samurai Jack *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson (voiced by Ashley Johnson) *Bobo Haha *Juniper Lee (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Tommy Turnbull *Robotboy *Gail (Voiced by Melissa Sturm) *Maz (Voiced by Lupita Nyong'o) *Lola *Gus/G-man *Flapjack *Captain K'knuckles *Johnny Brovo (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *Tom & Jerry: forced to work together by Gwen *Courage (voiced by Marty Grabstein): *MEGAS **Coop **Jamie **Kiva *Johny 2x4/Captain Melonhead *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Beast Boy **Raven **Cyborg *Justice League **Superman **Batman **Wonder Woman **The Flash **Green Lantern/John Stewart **Martian Manhunter **Hawkgirl * Omnitrix Aliens #Heatblast (David Kaye) #Four Arms (John DiMaggio) #Diamondhead (Eric Bauza) #XLR8 (Yuri Lowenthal) #Wildmutt (Dee Bradley Baker) #Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) #Ghostfreak (Jeff Bennett) #Upgrade (Yuri Lowenthal/Tara Strong) #Ripjaws (Kevin Michael Richardson) #Grey Matter (Eric Bauza) #Buzzshock (Yuri Lowenthal) #Articguana (Mark Hamill) #Spitter (Dee Bradley Baker) #Cannonbolt (David Kaye) #Wildvine (John DiMaggio) #Upchuck (Eric Bauza) #Ditto (Tom Kenny) #Eye Guy (Paul Eding) #Way Big (Dee Bradley Baker) #Benwolf (John DiMaggio) #Benviktor (Michael Dorn) #Benmummy (Kevin Michael Richardson) #Swampfire (Dee Bradley Baker) #Humongousaur (John DiMaggio) #Chromastone (Dee Bradley Baker) #Echo Echo (Dee Bradley Baker) #Big Chill (Dee Bradley Baker) #Goop (Dee Bradley Baker) #Jetray (Dee Bradley Baker) #Brainstorm (Corey Burton) #Spidermonkey (Dee Bradley Baker) #Lodestar (Dee Bradley Baker) #Rath (John DiMaggio) #Nanomech (Dee Bradley Baker) #Water Hazard (Dee Bradley Baker) #Terraspin (Bumper Robinson) #Armodrillo (John DiMaggio) #NRG (Dee Bradley Baker) #AmpFibian (Yuri Lowenthal/Dee Bradley Baker) #Fastrack (Dee Bradley Baker) #ChamAlien (Dee Bradley Baker) #Jurry Rigg (Bumper Robinson) #Eatle (Eric Bauza) #Clockwork (Dee Bradley Baker) #Shocksquatch (David Kaye) #Bloxx (Bumper Robinson) #Feedback (Yuri Lowenthal) #Ball Weevil (Dee Bradley Baker) #Kickenhawk #Gravattack (David Kaye) #Crashopper (Dee Bradley Baker) Supporting Characters *Grampa Max *Azmuth *Julie Yamamoto **Ship *Tetrax Shard *Providence **White Knight **Agent Six **Dr. Rebecca Holiday **Cezar Salazar **Circe **Noah **Providence agents *Professor Utonium *Mayor of Townsville *Argit *Mung Daal *Shnitzel *Truffles *Madame Foster *Frankie Foster *Mr. Harrimen *Harold & Gladis *Puddin *Spurg *Mindy *Fred Fredburger *Jeff the Spider *Hoss Delgado *The Justice Friends **Major Golry **Valhallen **Kronk *Muriel and Eustace Bagg *Dee Dee *Rayray Lee *Monroe *Jasmin Lee *Sarah and Jimmy *Kevin *Rolf *Nazz * * Villains Led by Vilgax to destroy the *Vilgax: *Pyphon *Malware *Van Kleiss *Mojo Jojo *Mandark *Father *Aku *Boogey the Boogieman *V.V. Argost **Monya *the Delightful Children *Skeeter Khommen-Getiti *Gorrath **Glorft Commander *Princess Morbucks *Protoboy *Nien Nunb *Kevin 11 *Sixsix *Baron Finster *Dr. Kamikazi **Constatine *Albedo *The Pack **Biowulf **Skalamander **Breech *Fuzzy Lumpkin *Grandma Stuffum *Extreamasaurses: *Overlord/Captain Nemesis *Count. Spankulot *Kraab *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Grrkek the Panet Killer *Dr. Animo *Felonious Hexx *Demongo *Knightbrace *The Rowdyruff Boys **Brick **Boomer **Butch *Mr. Wink & Mr. Fibb *Charmcaster *Vulkanus *Stickybeard **Candy Pirates *Common Cold *Sedusa *The Gangreen Gang **Ace **Lil' Arturo **Snake **Grubber **Big Billy *Rojo *Le Quack *Zombozo *Circus Freak Trio **Tumbskull **Fright Wig **Acid Breath *Kanker Sisters *Claus Von Afonzügel **Ludwing *Weremole *Katz *Aggregor *Forever Knights **Driscoll **Enoch *Khyber *Khyber's Pet *Vilgax's Drones *Aku's Beetlebots *Mojo's robots Erased/deceased Characters Who were destroyed by Vilgax's devastating weapon, the Obliterizer, A power lazer that shots a blast so powerful i turns a tank into ash #Captain Planet: the first character to be erased by the Obliterizer as a first test subject Category:Cartoon Network Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover games